The present invention relates to head rail holders for custom trimming of head rails for blinds.
Many stores that sell blinds have machines for customizing vertical blinds so that the customer does not have to wait for a custom order from a factory. In warehouse stores, it is often convenient to locate the blind trimming machine in a structural rack on the same aisle as the blinds. The width of the span between the ends of a structural rack is a limitation on the length of the head rails that can be cut by standard trimming machines. Presently, the limit is usually seventy-eight inches in length. However, there is a need for custom cutting of blinds having head rails up to one-hundred four inches in length or longer.
The present invention meets the above-described need by providing an extended head rail holder that provides for cutting longer head rails on existing blind trimming machines within the span of existing structural racks.
In a first aspect, the invention includes a head rail holder extension that is mounted to the sliding stabilizer block of the blind trimming machine. The blind trimming machines have a horizontal support member that forms a pathway for the stabilizer block between a bottom wall and a pair of opposed side walls. The sliding stabilizer block is adapted to move along the pathway and is adapted to be locked at positions along the length of the horizontal support surface by a cam. The head rail holder extension includes a channel-shaped member for holding the head rail. An adjustable stop is disposed adjacent to the channel-shaped member such that the adjustable stop can be moved into a first position corresponding to a standard mode where it blocks the opening and a second position corresponding to an extended mode where it allows the head rail to extend beyond the stop. A first scale is disposed on the horizontal support member for operation in a standard mode. A second scale is disposed on the horizontal support member for operation in an extended mode.
In a second aspect of the invention, the U-shaped channel member is open at both ends, and there is only one scale. An adjustable stop providing the functions described above also functions as a restraining member to hold the head rail in position in the channel-shaped member.